Night of the Steel Samurai
by moonbird
Summary: Finally after a very long wait, the Steel Samurai at last got his own movie! And Maya got two very special tickets to the special premiere in town, how-ever she is left dissapointed when Phoenix is to busy to come with her. Who else does Maya know whom could possible want such a ticket and go with her to the movies? A certain prosecuter is put on the spot.
1. Chapter 1

"Aw come on Nick!" Maya complained. "It'll be fun! And the experience of a life-time."

"Maya, I am kind of busy." Phoenix muttered walking across the office in front of her, his arms filled up with case evidence. "Just go by yourself."

"But, that's not nearly as fun! Half the fun is being with some-one else!" Maya exclaimed. "Beside, experiencing an event like this first hand will be sure to change your mind!"

"I highly doubt it." Phoenix muttered sitting down the box. "I've seen a couple of episodes with you, I been at the studio, the Steel Samurai just isn't my cup of tea Maya. Maybe If I hadn't been so busy, I would consider it, but this case is really taken it all out of me." he frowned picking out a file and flipped a couple of pages looking over the text. "There must be a contradiction in here some-where, I have to find it!" he frowned as a wrinkle in his forehead suddenly became possible.

The thing was, that finally after much anticipation, Mayas beloved children's show _"The steel Samurai." _Had gotten a movie.

And the big pre-premiere was to be right in the Centrum of town, there were bounds to be things there to promote the show and the movie, and according to Maya, tickets to the invent had been sold out in a matter of hours after release, she kept telling her brave daring stories about how she had managed to get her hands on just two of the rare sought after tickets.

It was honestly a shame that Maya put so much energy into this, and Phoenix had trouble muster up enough energy to even care about it, and now, a big case had come up and he was sincerely pressed for time, it was in fact pretty ill timed that Maya wanted him to spend an entire afternoon and evening out in town tomorrow.

Maya though looked extremely disappointed. "Even legendary defence attorneys need some time off!" she exclaimed. "Come on Nick! I got the tickets and every-thing! Tomorrow night will only happen ones! It's aone in a life-time opportunity! Please Nick! PLEEASSS! I don't want to be all-alone out there, that's just sad! Please say you'll come."

And Phoenix sighed deeply. "Maya… why don't you ask around with other people?" he asked. "Wouldn't it be a shame if I used a ticket some-one else could get great pleasure out of? You said it yourself, those tickets are extremely rare and valuable, don't you think some-one else out there would be ecstatic to be given that chance?" he asked.

"I.. suppose." Maya muttered. "Well fine! I'll fine some-one else!" she hissed stomping out of the office, slamming the door after her as she walked out the hall-way.

Phoenix blinked stunned as he turned his head to the door, then blinked again. "Erh.. it's nothing personal Maya." He commented a little stunned.

* * *

Out-side Maya was taking her time to cool off though as she crossed her arms. "Typical lawyers going back on promises. How can I find some-one else so quick! Then I'll be all alone there." She muttered. "And it was going to be so much fun!" she stated kicking the door frame only for her eyes to widen in pain as her toe impacted with the harsh wall. "AUW!" she hissed jumping up and down holding unto her foot.

"I would imagine that assault on the wall was hardly warranted." A dry British clinging voice sounded right behind Maya.

_"ARGH!"_ Maya yelled in shock as she stood up straight and wide-eyed turned around to face a tall proud looking man, wearing a wine-red suit jacket and three double cravat around his neck.

"Unless a wall suddenly grew the ability to offend people." Edgeworth commented dryly crossing his arms.

Maya pouted. "I was just letting off steam." She muttered, glancing at a large file in Edgeworths hand, obviously it was some-thing Phoenix had asked him to bring and look at, as time had gone on it hadn't become to rare a thing that Phoenix and Edgeworth would help each other out doing cases, they had an odd sort of friend-ship/partnership/rivalry going on.. never was it mentioned, because that was obviously how Edgeworth preferred it, simple and without to much sentimentality.

Also now as he simply nodded at her, compleately dismissing their previous encounter. "I presume Mr. Wright is in his office?" he asked simply and courtly.

"Yes, he's _busy." _Maya confirmed in a biting tone.

"Ah, I see." Edgeworth nodded walking past her towards the door, then though he halted and slightly turned his head. "Excuse me for priding, but did some-thing happen?" he asked.

"What?" Maya asked in a blink looking up at him. "What makes you say that?"

"I know you usually are indeed a very emotional individual, but even for that you seem upset towards Mr. Wright, you did not have fight did you?" Edgeworth asked.

"Oh, it's just silly really." Maya sighed. "I managed to get these super rare tickets to the pre-premiere of the steel samurai tomorrow see?" she asked reaching up the tickets. "But Nick wont come with me because he's busy!"

Edgeworths eyes though festooned on the tickets as his mouth slightly twitched, then he tore his eyes away. "Ah, I see." he commented. "Well then, he will be missing out, the joke is on him."

"I don't want to meet up there all alone." Maya sighed deeply. "Half the fun is being with some-one at these sort of things, don't you agree mr. Edgeworth?" she asked.

"I.. Suppose." Edgeworth hesitated.

"Hey wait a minute!" Maya exclaimed looking up. "Will you come with me mr. Edgeworth?!" she asked excitedly.

Edgeworth looked like he had been whiplashed as his eyes widened. "Wha.. What me?" he asked. "At a big public premiere for a kids show? That would be highly improper! I can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"Oh please!" Maya begged. "It'll be fun! I promise!"

For a moment Edgeworth looked longingly at the tickets in Mayas hand as he swallowed, then at last shook his head. "No, it would be ridicules."

"I know! If you are worried about what people will say, we can just pretend you're my father taking his kid into see a movie!" Maya exclaimed happily.

"HEY HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?!" Edgeworth yelled red spots appearing on his cheeks. "For that matter, how old do you think _you_ are?" he asked.

"Huh that's funny, Nick said some-thing very similar to me." Maya blinked rubbing her chin. "Then again I keep forgetting how young you two are, I guess it's with all that lawyer business, you should be older in my head!" she grinned biting her tongue knocking on her own head with a fist.

Edgeworth sighed deeply. "It would be a far more likely story that I was asked by Wright to watch over you while he's busy, and you just insisted on this premier which I agreed to for your sake." he commented dryly.

"I guess that's a pretty likely story actually." Maya blinked.

"Right then, so it's tomorrow I gather?" Edgeworth asked. "I should be done in court at five PM and I need half an hour to make sure any paper work or loose ends are tied up, would it suite you if I pick you up at six PM?" he asked.

Wide-eyed Maya looked at him. "Erh.. yeah, sure." she told.

"Do you have a preferred address?" Edgeworth asked crossing his arms looking sternly at her as if she was a cross-exanimate witness or some-thing.

"Huh?" Maya blinked.

"For me to pick you up." Edgeworth asked impatiently.

"Oh." Maya realised. "Yeah, let me give you my address." she nodded finding a paper and a pad. "I'm also giving you my phone-number you know.. just in case." she mumbled writing down.

Courtly Edgeworth accepted the adress and nodded. "Thank you Maya, i'll be seeing you tomorrow then." he told offering her a slight bow, before he went ahead and entered Phoenix's office as if nothing had happened at all.

Maya though were pretty stunned as she stood back with blinking eyes. "Okay… right.."

Pretty quickly Edgeworths business was done and he left the office, just offering Maya a courtly polite good-bye before he walked in and Maya walked past him being very confused and quiet.

For some time she just walked around like that, looking kind of weird.

"Urhm.. Maya?" Phoenix asked awkwardly.

"Huh?" Maya looked up.

"You erh.. are awfully quiet." Phoenix told. "I didn't really upset you did I?" he asked.

"Oh.. No.." Maya blinked. "I just… erh.. Well I guess you would be doing Mr. Edgeworth a favour if you would claim that he is going to the cinema with me as a favour to you.. Should any-body ask"

That made Phoenix spew out his water. "Wha.. What?!" he asked.

"I asked him if he wanted to go see the Steel Samurai movie with me." Maya told. "I guess he said yes.. But only if that was our cover story.. so if any-thing weird happens there and people question Mr. Edgeworth.. that what you should probably say to make your testimonies align."

"Oh.." Phoenix blinked. "Well.. I guess that's good then." he told looking very stunned. "I.. really hope you two will have fun together."

"Oh I'm sure we will!" Maya grinned. "Mr. Edgeworth can come across like a stick in the mud some-times, but underneath it all he's really nice! And he's your friend! So this is going to be great, maybe I can even make him loosen up a bit." she grinned then thoughtfully rubbed her chin. "I guess I can't even blame him that much for being such a stick considering his childhood, first that whole elevator incident, and then that Von Karma guy, brrr." she shook.

"Yeah." Phoenix smiled amused. "I do remember him being just a little more loose when we were kids, before all of that crazy stuff happened. He absolutely loved all of his samurai movies and superhero comics! His collection were the greatest! Larry and I would always beg to sleep over at his place so we could stay up all night watching Samurai movies and reading comics, and he was an _expert _on those things, becoming down-right annoyed when we got it wrong! Oh.." he then blinked as if the light bulb turned on.

"What?" Maya blinked.

"Edgeworth always really _really_ loved samurai movies and comics." Phoenix blinked. "Huh.. I guess it figures he never stopped loving them, oh that's great!" he beamed. "Haha! You two must have a great time together!"

"Oh.. OOOOHHHH!" Maya realised. "He actually _likes _Steel Samurai! HAHAHA! I'm so glad I didn't get you to say yes now! Going with Mr. Edgeworth sounds like fun!"

"I'm glad to." Phoenix smirked amused. "You're right, Miles really could need to loosen up a bit, and he deserves some fun! Be nice to him Maya, have a good time."

"You know me Nick." Maya smiled sweetly. "I'll make sure we'll have a great time together!" she beamed.

* * *

_"Pff! That's not a real samurai at all!" A little eight year old Miles edgeworth proclaimed as he stood in front of his two best friends in his class. _

_"Why not?" Phoenix asked his friend, he was sitting down on the floor with crossed legs. _

_"He's not following the samurai honour codex!" Miles exclaimed loudly. "A samurai, a real one! Is a agent for justice! A real samurai would never stoop to dishonour justice, then he'll rather die! Because that's what a samurai is!" he grinned clinching his fist. "He defends the weak ones! And stands tall for justice and some day, I'm going to be just like that!" he told. _

_"You're going to become a samurai?" Larry asked in a lifted eye-brow. _

_"No Larry! I'm going to become a defence attorney!" Miles proclaimed. "They are just like samurais! They stand for justice and help those whom can't help themselves! And they never ever become corrupted!"_

_"Really?" Phoenix asked. "Your sure it works like that for lawyers?" _

_"Well, that's how it works for my dad!" Miles proclaimed. "He's just as cool as a samurai, he brings the bad guys to justice and free the innocent!" _

_"Can't we just pick a movie and watch it all-ready?" Larry asked annoyed. _

_Miles pouted annoyed, clearly scorned after being cut off in the middle of one of his speeches. _

_"How about a ninja movie this time?" Larry then suggested. _

_"Ninjas are not as cool as samurais." Miles pouted crossing his arms. "They work for themselves not for justice, it's not noble in the same way at all." _

_And Phoenix laughed loudly as he bended his head backwards and laughed. _

_"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Miles asked annoyed. _

_"No.. Nothing!" Phoenix laughed wiping away his tears. "I just… I sure wished I was so sure about these things like you Miles!" he told beaming. "Hey! You think I could become a defence attorney to?" he asked. _

_"No way!" Miles snorted. "A guy whom can't even stand up for the weak can't be a defence attorney!" _

_"I can do that!" Phoenix exclaimed. _

_"Then why did you walk away from that girl being bullied?" Miles asked in a lifted eye-brow. _

_"It was scary!" Phoenix exclaimed. "They were like, three against one!"_

_"That sure didn't stop Miles." Larry commented. _

_"You were all-ready three miles away from there Larry." Miles snorted. _

_"All-right that does it I'm decided!" Phoenix exclaimed. "From now on, I wont run away either when the weak needs my help!" he told pointing at Miles. "Like a samurai!" he proclaimed. "Or, a defence attorney!" _

_"Pff." Miles snorted. "A prosecutor maybe, they can get away with being cowards like the ninjas, you're not defence attorney material!"_

_"Am to!" Phoenix exclaimed. _

_"Am not!" Miles retorted. _

_"Can't we just watch that movie?" Larry asked again. _

_"NOT NOW THIS IS IMPORTANT!" The other two children yelled at ones, suddenly at each others throats in what turned out to be quite the formidable physical struggle. _

_Though soon, it all ended in laughter as the three children laid across the floor and finally the movie was put into the vhs machine. _

_Amused the three kids laid back on the floor watching. "Hey Miles." Phoenix spoke quietly. _

_"Yeah?" Miles responded. _

_"I'm sure you're going to be an amazing defence attorney one day!" Phoenix grinned. "Like a real samurai! Standing for truth and justice! Dunne what I am going to do yet, but that's okay, because you'll do great for all three of us."_

_"That's an awful lot to put just on me!" Miles pointed out. _

_And Phoenix laughed. "You can do it!" he grinned. "I know you can!"_

_And Miles glanced at him before he smirked. "You better believe it!" he stated. _


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening Maya was all-ready, having made sure she was as clean and lovely as ever, standing in her usual channelling clothes, purse over her shoulder with her wallets inside of it, phone and a camera!

Yet she felt rather nervous as she swallowed, grabbing the strap of her shoulder bag.

Standing out-side her apartment building Maya was tripping on her feet's, looking at the watch on her phone.. five minutes to six..

Part of her felt really weird, maybe part of her was actually expecting Edgeworth to never show up, this could be a cruel prank.

_No!_ Maya shook her head, Edgeworth wouldn't do that! He was their trusted friend! So there!

Still though, Maya was deeply surprised as a red SUV pulled up and stopped.. right in front of her.

Looking through the window was the sight of the very handsome silver haired young man looking at her, not smiling or any-thing, but he clearly saw her and now waved her inside with a slight hand gesture.

"Oh!" Maya realised and darted around the car to open the door beside the drivers seat. "Hey Mr. Edgeworth!" she beamed then she blinked as she halted, looking wide-eyed at him.

"What?" Edgeworth asked in a frown looking at her.

"Well urhm." Maya blinked. "I've just never seen you… without a cravat." She then admitted.

Because true enough, Edgeworth was without his trademark cravat.. And his overly fancy and thrilly clothes.. He still looked neat and restrained, but not nearly as showy as usual.

Instead of the thrills and fancy jacket, Edgeworth was very simply wearing dark red simple trousers, a very simple casual white shirt, and a black waist-coat neatly bottomed up, that was all.

Edgeworth though glared at her. "And I suppose Wright also wears his court suite every minute of every day he is not really on duty but just relaxing?" he asked dryly.

"Oh no, haha!" Maya laughed, it was true, when Nick wasn't scheduled to court and wasn't meeting any clients or people directly linked to cases, he had a tendency to suddenly wear only casual jeans and printed T-shirts, some-times even sweatpants and big hoodies! One time on a particular hot summer day Maya had gotten a big laugh out of it as Phoenix had suddenly showed up in very small shorts and a bright pink t-shirt, of course with beach sandals to top that image of. "No of course not." She told chukling amused to herself, reminded of all of Pheonix's weirder casual out-fits that looked like it was produced from the bottom of his closest.

It was just with Phoenix, it felt way more natural to see him more relaxed.. with Edgeworth whom was so restrained and old fashioned.

Well.. he wasn't exactly wearing jeans and printed t-shirt was he? But still, it didn't look as tight. "It suits you." She then told going into the car, closing the door after her, so Edgeoworth could drive on. "You should do it more often."

Edgeworth snorted, stepping lightly on the speeder. "In court every-thing counts, also appearance."

Maya glanced at Edgeworth, he still looked like some-one just about ready to stand in court at any moment, perhaps he lacked a tie but that was really it. With this neat clothes and his fine posture, there was no way any one was ever even going to question it! "I still think this suits you better." She told in a smile. "Not that you can't pull off that other look, you can! I don't think a lot of people can come even close! Nick would look ridicules in that get-up!" she chuckled.

And even Edgeworth got to smirk a little as he drove. "I have considered letting some of it go." He then admitted, then he frowned. "But then as I tried, it just didn't feel right."

"Yeah I guess so." Maya smiled amused. "Just wouldn't be you without the cravat." Then she blinked. "Why would you consider changing that?" she asked.

"No reason." Edgeworth smoothly told. "Merely a consideration."

Maya glanced at him, she had seen enough people lying that she was able to recognise the signs pretty quick.. Edgeworth was no liar of course, it just wasn't his style. But he was also very private, and apparently this was private so Maya decided to merely shrug and let it slide. "So what's your favourite episode?" she asked.

Edgeworth blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Of the steel samurai!" Maya exclaimed. "You must have seen some of it! We are going to watch the steel samurai movie after-all! You have to be at least up to speed to get any-thing out of that!"

"Urh.." Edgesworth as Maya could swear red spots were appearing on his cheeks. "Well urhm I.."

"It's all-right Mr. Edgeworth." Maya smiled sweetly. "I think it's cool you can recognise good quality writing when you see it." She beamed. "Nick also told me about how you two used to watch lots of samurai movies together when you were small, that sounds amazing."

"Oh yeah." Edgeworth blinked in realisation. "We actually did that didn't we?" he questioned clearly more to himself than Maya.

"You don't remember Mr. Edgeworth? Nick seemed to remember it very fondly, he was all smiles and happy tears talking about it." Maya told.

"No I remember." Edgeworth told. "It's just a very long time ago, a lot of things happened in my life since that time."

"Oh yeah, right. I guess moving to Germany turned lots of things upside down huh?" Maya asked.

"I guess you could say that." Edgeworth nodded.

"And that Von Karma guy seemed like such a spoil sport to! Does that man even know how to smile without it looking creepy as hell?" Maya asked.

Edgeworth smirked amused, then shook his head. "I don't know." He then admitted. "I sure never saw it myself."

"Personally I was surprised he didn't suddenly grow horns doing trial." Maya commented in a snort leaning back crossing her arms. "Figures his daughter would run around whipping every-body at random!"

Edgeworth couldn't help it, help but chuckle. "I suppose so." He chuckled.

"Hey you're smiling!" Maya exclaimed likely. "This is going to be a great trip after-all! I knew it!"

Edgeworth lifted an eye-brow at her. "So you were in doubt?" he asked.

"Oh erh.." Maya blushed. "No." she then shook her head smiling. "I know you're a cool guy Mr. Edgeworth! And you're a great friend! I'm so glad we finally get to try to hang out!"

Slightly Edgeworth shook his head. "I doubt it'll become a habit." He then commented dryly as the car made a turn down the road.

They parked a little walk away from the cinema hall immediately Maya jumped out of the car, not giving Edgeworth any-time to get out himself, as he neatly stepped out she was all-ready jumping up and down in excitement. "Come on! Hurry Mr. Edgeworth!" she cheered.

"There's no need to rush." Edgeworth commented in a slight snort as he locked the car with a slight push on the buttom of his car key. "We have plenty of time, that's what happened when you make sure you leave enough room when you arrive, you don't need to stress. Then again I guess that is one thing Wright is not the greatest teacher of."

"You can say that again." Maya chuckled. "Nick and I always first arrive in the nick of time!"

"I barely even noticed." Edgeworth commented sarcastically, trying not to groan to loudly due to the absolutely terrible pun.

"What really?" Maya asked surprised. "Oh well! If no one notices then all is good!" she grinned and Edgeworth tried his best to conceal his own face-expression that she hadn't even picked up in the least on his sarcastic comment. "Come on Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya grinned grabbing his arm pulling him with her. "Adventure is waiting!"

"Hey stop that!" Edgeworth exclaimed as Maya pulled in him.

"What?" Maya asked innocently.

"Don't.." Edgeworth hissed taking his arm back, demonstratively straightened out the now wrinkled sleeve. "Do that!"

"Oh! No touching! Got it! Sorry Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya smiled warmly.

"Hmpf." Edgeworth mumbled straightened out his black waist coat with both hands.

"I'm really sorry." Maya then told more quietly looking up at him with huge poppy dog eyes. "Don't be mad please."

And Edgeworth sighed deeply, slipping a hand through his silver hair. "No I apologise." He told. "I am just not very used to… urhm.. well."

Maya smiled amused, it was so different seeing this Edgeworth away from the court-room and work, she would never _ever _want to cross Edgeworth inside court, in there he was beyond scary and fierce! Never bowing down or trembled, but Maya had witnessed this other side of him for quite a while, this more unsecure side, hiding a very good nice person. "That's all-right Mr. Edgeworth." Maya told. "You just try to relax and have a good time all-right?" she asked in a warm smile. "So, if any-thing bothers you, any-thing at all, let me now! We are just going to have a really good time!"

Edgeworth glanced shortly at her then sighed. "Lets just go." He commented looking like he was starting to sincerely question his own motives and even being there as they calmly walked side by side closer to the cinema hall.

* * *

As they moved closer, and it didn't take long along… those sort of people started to appear.

People in colourful costumes, printed t-shirts with a very specific symbol on it, specific earings and arm braces.

"Oh look! She has the pink Princess's Tiara! I got to have that to!" Maya pointed.

Cosplayers! There were cosplayers there, all sorts of different kinds, some were sloppily put together and painted, some looked downright professional, some were odd interpretations of none human characters, some looked like characters taken directly out from the show.

Others were merely wearing their steel samurai T-shirts or accessories.

"HEY!" Maya called after the specific girl with the Tiara. "HEY! Excuse me! Could you tell me where you got that?" she asked pointing at the tiara.

"Oh this?" The red-haired girl looked at Maya. "Well I made it myself of course!" she beamed.

"Really?" Maya asked. "Awww, I hoped I could buy one for myself! But.. That looks really amazing! Woah you're really good!"

"Thank you!" the girl beamed. "And as for buying, that can be arranged I have a web-shop for my accessories."

"Woah! Really?" Maya asked. "You're like a real celebrity!"

"Well I don't know about that." The girl chuckled. "It's more like a hobby and well, a way to scrape some money together for school."

Edgeworth kept himself to the background of that conversation and instead took a glance around at all of the steel samurai fans flocking around the place.

Surprisingly few were children, most seemed to be young adults or even older, gladly talking together, complimenting each others costumes and yelling the big signature yells from the show together in a circle.

Edgeworths lip slightly curled upwards as he observed… Well, it was just nice to see that there indeed were people out there appreciating good quality writing and well put together action scenes!

"Hey Mr. Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth moved his look to where he saw Maya in front of him, beaming up at him holding her two hands in front of her. "This is for you!" Maya beamed and suddenly stood up on her tippy toes, grabbing the front of Edgeworths black waist coat.

"Huh?" Edgeworth blinked as he looked down and realised that Maya was festooning a broche.

Quickly Maya was done and smiling stood back, the broche now having been festooned to where Edgeworths prosecutors badge would usually be, instead there was now a shining little samurai sword, which looked like.. "The steel samurais sword?" he asked.

"I thought it would suit you! It's a good symbol for you!" Maya grinned. "A sharp sword of justice! Your name _is_ Edgeworth after-all! It all fits together."

"Huh." Edgeworth remarked. "I guess you're right, thank you." He nodded quietly.

"You're welcome!" Maya beamed. "I got this one for myself see!" she pointed at her own chest where the pink princess's fighting fan now prided her chest. "We match!" she grinned. "OAAAH LOOK AT THAT!" she gaped pointing behind Edgeworth. "Some-body actually made a Dino-robo suit!" she exclaimed.

And Edgeworth turned around to witness that yes indeed, some-one had build the suit in great detail and was now walking around with it. "And it's the original design to." He commented. "Not the second generation that appeared in episode ten."

"Oh yeah! It's black!" Maya grinned.

"And it doesn't have the spikes down the tail." Edgeworth commented. "Well crafted." He then accommodated in a slight nod. "It's an impressive piece."

"I remember when that thing first appeared in the show! I got so scared! It looked like the steel Samurai was nearly finished!" Maya exclaimed.

"Yes it was quite an intense episode." Edgeworth smirked. "But as any good samurai, the steel samurai didn't stop until either he or his enemy was truly defeated."

"YUP!" Maya grinned. "He never gets scared or stand back! But auch did he get beaten up in that episode! Any normal person would have called it quits!"

"Then it sure is a good thing the steel samurai is no normal person, he's the steel samurai." Edgeworth pointed out importantly crossing his arms. "The last true samurai in his kingdom, so he better follow the samurais pledge to the last."

"Haha I guess you're right about that! Oh look over there! Come on Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya laughed happily grabbing his arm pulling Edgeworth with her.

This time it wasn't half as awkwardly, even though Edgeworth did look rather confused as he was being dragged through all the cosplayers, though it was not always he was equally polite.

"What are you? Some kind of imbecile?" he asked a teenager dryly as she tried to lean herself up against Edgeworth using bad ninja puns to talk him up. And Maya just barely managed to push the prosecuter away before things turned really ugly.

By the end though, Maya was the one to do all the talking, running around, pointing and exclaim excitedly.

Edgeworth preffered to keep himself quietly in the background, and yet.. it was a comfortable sort of quiet.

He smiled politely, nodded at Mayas observations, commented at them to, had polite warm conversation, at one point he retrieved to the cinema hall chairs and sat quietly just observing, but it was a calm nice kind of observing, he didn't look uncomfortable just surprisingly relaxed.

"Hey you want some popcorn for the movie?" Maya asked.

"No thank you." Edgeworth told holding up a hand.

"Soda?" Maya asked.

"No." Edgeworth told.

"Okay!" Maya grinned and was gone, only to return surprisingly quick with a to say it midly, _massive _bucket of popcorn, and two cops she barely managed to balance in her arm.

Edgeworth lifted an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"I bought some extra if you should change your mind!" Maya grinned. "So you can eat as much as you want from the popcorn if you want to!"

"I should hope it wasn't all for you, if you don't wish to become fat." Edgeworth commented dryly looking at the massive bucket of popcorn.

Maya though merely beamed. "Oh! And I thought you might like this!" she told reaching one of the pap-cups towards Edgeworth, whom hesitantly accepted, only to realise, the content was steaming hot and damping. Looking down Edgeworth realised this indeed was not soda at all, it was tea.

"There's still twenty minutes until the movie begins." Maya smiled warmly. "I thought you would like some-thing to sit with until then." She told.

"Thank you." Edgeworth replied slightly stunned. Then blew on the tea before taking a sip.

"It's probably not up to your standards, but well, it's what they had." Maya told.

"It's good." Edgeworth told in a nod. "The best thing about tea is how relaxing it can be." He told mindlessly ending up taking a bit of popcorn as well, and chewed slowly.

Maya beamed gladly. "Geeh it been a while since I've been to cinema actually." She commented looking around. "It has to be about a year at least! I guess it's just been a crazy year! so little time for things as the cinema! How about you Mr. Edgeworth? Do you go to cinema often?" she asked.

"Well I.." Edgeworth hesitated. "I don't believe I have since I was a child." He then admitted.

"What? Really?" Maya gaped.

"My father used to take me quite often." Edgeworth commented.

"But why then.. oh." Maya realised. "Well then it sure is a good thing you can go now!" she beamed.

Edgeworth nodded. "I'm.. looking forward to see the movie." He admitted.

"Met to." Maya beamed.

* * *

_Edgeworth were there, he saw it all, the trial of Yogi.. the man whom had been there in the elevator and horrified he saw it, the gavel, slamming down on the table, declaring Yogi… not guilty. _

_Edgeworths world had been turned upside down, beaten into a pulp, and driven over by a tank over and over this last month, but as that gavel fell, and the judge spoke those two very simple words.. his world shattered into a million pieces. _

_This was not right! This was not how it was supposed to be! Criminals were supposed to face justice! _

_How could the defence attorney do this! That entire testimony about insanity due to lacking oxygen was baloony! It was bull-shit! _

_That defence attorney was full of bullshit! And he was letting this man go! The man whom MURDERED HIS FATHER! _

_And he was going to just walk free like that? No prison sentence, no community service not even a measly little find, he was going scotch free! _

_It was all a lie! No one looked out for the little one, there was no little one, it was all bullshit and baloony! It was all wrong! Dead wrong! _

_"Mr. Edgeworth."_

_Slowly the little edgeworth looked up with tear filled eyes, to be meet with the sight of an older stern looking man, looking incredible prim and prober and.. very very scary. _

_"Mr.. Mr. Von Karma." Edgeworth swallowed, tears and snot dripping down his face. _

_"That's disgusting." Von Karma snorted. _

_"So.. Sorry sir." Edgeworth sniffed wiping his nose with his own sleeve. _

_"Don't do that!" Von Karma hissed. "Is that really the kind of a person you are, sitting around crying here while the criminal is getting away?" _

_"What.. What else can I do?" Edgeworth asked looking up with tear filled eyes. _

_"Are you really that dim?" Von Karma asked. "Put him away yourself!" _

_"Ho.. how?" Edgeworth asked. _

_"obviously you can't do it right now." Von Karma snorted. "But if you just continue sitting around crying, you will never be able to."_

_"Able to do what?" Edgeworth asked in a big sniff. _

_"Put all the criminals away of course." Von Karma smirked. "If you come with me, and work hard, I can teach you." He told. "I will teach you how to make sure that no criminal ever escapes justice! The court-room is flawed, but I can teach you how to use those flaws to your own advantage and NEVER let a criminal escape." He told, snapping a harsh finger on the word never. "I can teach you to become the greatest prosecuter of your generation." _

_Slowly Edgeworth looked up at him, with wide open eyes, silent tears dripping down. "Yes sir." He told. _

_"What was that?" Von Karma asked. "Speak up child!"_

_"YES SIR!" Edgeworth shouted jumping up tears rolling down his eyes. "TEACH ME HOW TO PUT AWAY CRIMINALS!" he yelled. "I swear I'll do my best! I want to become a prosecutor and make sure the criminals wont escape that easily!" he exclaimed with clinched fists. _

_"Good then." Von Karma nodded. "I'll hold you up to that, do every-thing I say, don't question it and don't disappointment me, then you'll have it. Disappoint me, and it's out!" _

_"I wont disappoint you!" Edgeworth exclaimed. "I promise!"_

_And Von Karma slightly turned his head, his lip curling up in a slight smirk that looked almost.. devilish. "Good." He told. _

* * *

In the dark cinema hall, Maya and Edgeworth sat in their seats next to each other, as colourful samurais in costume clashed with their swords, with better action sequences than ever before when it came to this franchise, and way better affects.

The plot was what really sold it though! The stakes were high and there had been a big personal reveal in regards to the steel samurai, for a moment it almost looked like he was about to turn his back on the samurai ways, but then he turned around in a moment of triumph and he was back.

The big villain now fell on his tail and a roar of laughter sounded from the audience, stunned Maya blinked then turned her head, she had just heard some-thing, she had never in a million years believed she would hear, but now she saw it.

Edgeworth, leaning his head back, laughing loudly with his entire body, Edgeworths laughter! And not just a slight chuckle, a real genuine, warm, loud laughter! It was.. sure a lot different, but also, great to see! Then he glanced down at saw her, only to smile at her.

Maya smiled right back and looked back up at the screen, only for the both of them to laugh together again, Edgeworth pressing a hand against his forehead as he laughed and Maya grabbing her stomach.

Yup, it sure was a great thing that Edgeworth got to have this ticket! It was worth every-thing just to see this kind of laugh coming out of him!


	3. Chapter 3

"HAHA THAT WAS AMAZING!" Maya cheered as she walked in front of Edgeworth, her arms high up in the air. "When the Steel Samurai jumped down and slashed through King Dark! WHUSH! WHASH! WHAHU!" she demonstrated with an invisible sword, then ended up almost tripping over a box, or would have, if a pair of strong hands hadn't caught her arms.

"Yes." Edgeworth commented quite amused as he smirked. "It was quite some-thing." He nodded hoisting Maya back up on her feet's.

"Woah!" Maya tripped a bit back and ford, waving her arms before she finally found her balance. "I still can't believe the Pink Princess turned out to be the dark masters daughter!" she gaped. "That just put a whole new spin on every-thing!"

"I thought that was hinted pretty well in the television show." Edgeworth commented. "Though it sure is nice they made the effort to tie the plot of the movie into the television show, that is a sign of true quality writing." He commented holding up a finger. "And it leaves a lot of good questions they can explore in the next season."

"I know!" Maya gaped. "What are they going to do now? I mean, oh EEEH! I can't wait till the next season now!" she exclaimed stamping on the ground. "It can't come soon enough!" she exclaimed lifting her arms.

Edgeworth smirked amused then nodded. "Indeed." He told, then reached out and grabbed the door to his red car.

Maya blinked surprised, she hadn't even realised it, but all-ready they had walked all the way from the cinema building to the parking lot, and they had reached Edgeworths car.

"My lady." Edgeworth invited opening the car door for Maya, in true old time gentleman fashion.

Maya pouted as she looked at the door, then glanced up at Edgeworth. "Mr. Edgeworth, are you hungry?" she asked.

Edgeworth lifted an eye-brow. "Not particu.." he was cut off.

"I'm starving!" Maya exclaimed. "Lets go eat some hamburgers! I know a great place!"

"How can you eat any-more after all of those popcorn?" Edgeworth asked astounded.

"Please Mr. Edgeworth! Please!" Maya asked grabbing his arm looking pleadingly up at him. "These hamburgers are the best! I promise!"

"We are talking about that ridicoulesly greasy place Gumshoe took all of us after I was judged innocent aren't we?" Edgeworth asked frowning lightly.

"That's the place that has the best hamburgers!" Maya told in a grin. "Me and my sister used to go there all the time!"

"My sister and _I._" Edgeworth corrected her. "And in case you havn't noticed, I am not your sister." He commented dryly. "How are you with noodles?" he then asked all of a sudden.

"Salty noodles?" Maya asked in a blink.

"Don't be ridicoules." Edgeworth commented. "Freshly made noodles, with fresh imported meat and vegetables."

"That.. Sounds expensive." Maya blinked.

"It's no problem." Edgeworth shrugged. "You were kind enough to both give me the ticket to the movie, tea, popcorn and a broche, it wouldn't feel right if I couldn't give any-thing back." He stated.

"Oh in that case, thank you Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya beamed and darted into the car.

Edgeworth blinked as he looked down, the speed that Maya had gained to get into the car was impressive. "Well what are you waiting for Mr. Edgeworth?" she asked in a beam looking up at him. "I'm sure your noodles are really delicious! I can't wait till I taste them!"

"Yes… quite." Edgeworth blinked stunned.

* * *

_"Urgh… uuuuurgh." Miles couldn't feel the last time he had felt so exhausted, usually he was really good at keeping himself busy, keep the emotions on a distance and just do his job, but ever since that dammned Phoenix had showed up out of no-where at the court house, things had suddenly gotten tough. _

_Edgeworth had been taught how to cut himself off emotionally, how not to be involved, how not to let personal feelings getting in the way of capturing the criminals, and now it was just all bobbling up to the surface again. _

_Finally in the sancturary of his own home, Edgeworth threw his red jacket over the couch back and fell down on the fine couch on his stomach. "Urghh." He groaned rubbing his head feeling a head ache coming along. _

_A big barg of delight sounded from the living room as clattering paws ran across the house, until at last a big wet snoat was pressed directly up into Miles's face. "Hallo Pesu." He smiled weakly, reaching out a hand petting the dog on the head. _

_The dog made a pathetic little sound as her head fell askew while she looked at Edgeworth. _

_"Sorry girl." Edgeworth groaned as he sat up again rubbing his face. "Daddy is tired today. His criminal is getting away from him, and it's all because of that Phoenix." He sighed deeply. _

_Usually Edgeworth would spend all his time working, trying to find new evidence and create a argument so strong that no lawyer could destroy it, there was always room for improvement so there was always a good reason to work. _

_Except.. some-how Miles just felt way to tired that day, his head was empty and for ones, he just couldn't muster the energy to do.. any-thing really. _

_Mindlessly he reached for the remote control and pointed it at the television, just to try and get his mind off things. _

_Except for watching the news, Miles didn't really use the television for much, it was an unnecessary distraction, that was what Von Karma had always told him.. it wasted time, time that could be used on studying and readying the case. _

_Bored Miles flipped through the channels, it was largely uninteresting.. he didn't particularly have an interest in sport, he was afraid the nature channel would put him to sleep with the way he was feeling right now… _

_Suddenly on the television screen there was a brightly coloured samurai holding a sword, forcing it down a weird pig looking monster. _

_The sight was ridicules and it made Edgeworths lip curl a tiny bit upwards, first time he had managed to smile all day. _

_Shrugging he decided just to leave it on for background noise sake, and went to the kitchen to put over the kettle for a cup of relaxing tea. _

_Pesu gladly following in his feet's wagging her tail. "How was your day then Pesu?" Edgeworth asked finding his tea. "I havn't seen you since our morning walk." He commented then looked at his clock. "I suppose we should take another walk soon." He then commented. _

_Pesu did in fact have free entrance out to the garden and were perfectly able to take care of her own business, which allowed Edgeworth to work long when he needed it, how-ever he never neglected his beloved dog and every morning as well as every afternoon, she would have her prober work. "Oh Pesu, what am I doing?" he asked in a deep sigh falling down on in squat position in front of the dog scratching her behind the ears. "It shouldn't matter, Phoenix is just another defence attorney.. a slightly mad and insane one yes, but.. He's just a defence attorney, and a greenhorn at that." He told in a slight sigh. "Why do I get so tired every-time he is involved?" Edgeworth asked rubbing his eyes. _

**_"Why Steel Samurai? It could all have been yours! The power, the fame, the riches! Really would have given it to you!"_**

**_"What does those things matter to a samurai? And what does those things matter at all when the price is injustice?" _**

_Edgeworth blinked by the sound of the voices, then slowly stood up, took his steaming tea-cup from the counter and looked into the living room where that colourful show was still on. _

**_"Curse you Steel Samurai! And all your silly believes!"_**

**_"Silly to you maybe, but for me, it's a way of living! It's my creed and my pledge! And curse the day that will change! Justice for the people, for those whom can't fight for themselves I will be there! To fight their battle! The Steel Samurai!" _**

_Miles smirked as he leaned up the door-frame, sipping his tea-cup. Now that was indeed a real Samurai! Just like Samurais were supposed to behave! _

_It was just like those old Samurai movies he used to have! Where the true Samurai would always be a voice for the people and stand up for them, just like… suddenly the cup dropped out of Miles's hand and the tea spilled out on the floor. _

_Wide-eyed Miles looked in front of him.. No, it was all-right. His father was long gone and he had taken his own life decisions. _

_Just because Pheonix's speeches sounded so much like… so much like. _

_Miles swallowed as he wrapped his arms around himself, and Pesu came making pathetic whincing noises rubbing herself up his leg. _

_Miles closed his eyes, forcing his unwanted tears back.. No.. he was supposed to be cold, emotionless! _

_Why now? Why this? Then quietly he bowed down and picked up his cup again, turned around and re-filled it with hot tea, before he quietly sat down in the couch. _

_Pesu jumping up next to him, laying her head in his lap, while Edgeworth quietly watched the show sipping his tea. _

_It really was a silly show, and filled with clichés but.. some-thing about it made Edgeworth smile, the show had every-thing he had used to love about his old movies, and combined them really well together. _

_And for some moments, he forgot about his current problems as he halfway dozed off. _

_"Hey Pesu, did I ever tell you?" Miles asked drowsily. "My father.. my real one. He was just like a Samurai, looking for justice defending the people whom couldn't do it for themselves, he was quite some-thing." He told. "Phoenix is to ridicules to be a samurai." He then commented dryly, then he sighed deeply leaning his cheek in the palm of his hand. "Von Karma probably thinks Samurais are ridicules period." Then he glanced at the screen, and smiled lightly by the sight of the steel Samurai helping a old woman across the road, carrying her baskets for her. "He's probably right to, what kind of fool would spend his entire life dedicated to defending the weak?" he asked then sighed deeply. "Can you keep a secret?" he then asked quietly. _

_Pesu looked up at him with her big doggie eyes. _

_"I kind of wish I could be that kind of a fool." Edgeworth then admitted. "Maybe that really is the exact kind of fool Phoenix is.. What do you think?" he asked Pesu. _

_She barged back at him and her tail was wagging so it drummed against the couch. _

_"Yeah you're right.. the fool is rubbing off on me." Miles commented then grimaced. "Urgh that's bad! In fact it's terrible! What will people think?!" _

* * *

The noodle shop they arrived at was, as Maya could only expect, pretty damn fancy for being a noodle restaurant.

It was neat, clean and just had an air around it for being above average for a restaurant, the people inside as well looked pretty neat and poised, truthfully Maya felt down-right underdressed! And while Edgeworth had been the one to keep himself in the background at the cinema, Maya suddenly felt an urge to hide behind him as they stepped inside.

The servant inside though lightened up the moment Edgeworth opened the door. "Ah! Prosecutor Edgeworth!" he cheered at Edgeworth as if he was a special star. "The usual table I gather?" he asked.

"Yes if you please." Edgeworth told in a nod stepping aside revealing Maya behind him.

"Oh and who's this?" The servant asked excited. "A lady friend Mr. Edgeworth, well I can't say I'm to surprised, the lady has a good eye. You are lucky my lady, Mr. Edgeworth is a saught after man."

The stare that Edgeworth gave the servant though, was ice cold, the kind of gaze he could deliver that made criminals quiver, and the servant as well seemed to realise his mistake even before Edgeworth opened his mouth. "Please do give miss Fey the respect she deserves." He commented dryly. "She's a trusted as well as a skilled colleague, and I owe her a debt of gratitude."

"Oh.." the servant blinked. "Yes sir, will it be your usual table sir?"

"If you please." Edgeworth nodded courtly.

Maya blinked then stepped closer to Edgeworth whispering up. "You didn't have to lie for my sake, I was fine with it." She told in a whisper.

"I never lie." Edgeworth flat out stated straightedn his waste coat.

"But.. That contradicts things doesn't it?" Maya asked.

"How so?" Edgeworth asked.

"Well.. You call me a colleague, I'm not your colleague!" Maya pointed out.

"You work as a law assistant don't you?" Edgeworth pointed out.

"Yes but.." Maya tried.

"And we worked together on several cases to reveal the final truth where in you helped finding crucial evidence and thus helped me doing my job correctly as well." Edgeworth commented. "perhaps our investigations were done separately, but ultimately our final pieces of evidence have been put together on multiple occasions to find the real truth."

"Oh." Maya realised. "Yeah I guess that's kind of right." She commented tapping her cheek. "But depth of gratitude? Really?" she asked.

Edgeworth shrugged. "I do owe you." He commented evenly.

Maya blinked. "Huh?" she asked. "You… You do?" she asked.

"You would really think I would forget that quick?" Edgeworth asked lifting an eye-brow glancing down at her. "That idiot to Wright was completely lost defending me while I was tried for murder, and you bought him the time to do his job." He commented. "If it hadn't been for your intervention, well." He shrugged, in a almost nonchalant way.

"Oh." Maya blinked. "Yes I.. I remember that." She admitted. "It was nothing though, any-one would have done that."

"Sure they would have." Edgeworth commented sarcastically.

"This way please." The servant then lead them, to the corner of the restaurant at a little table for just one or two, shielded away behind a screen where it would be able to view the restaurant but no one would be able to see you.

It figured that Edgeworth preferred to be eating as privately as possible, though it was obvious what these kinds of table were actually meant for and why the servant could so easily assume that she was Edgeworths 'lady-friend'

Quickly they got to order, Edgeworth were asked if he would want the usual and he nodded, Maya got to decide for herself what she wanted and ended up with a big bowl of ham flavoured noodles with mushrooms and spring-onions.

"So.. eat here often?" Maya asked.

"It happens rather often I choose to eat here to safe time." Edgeworth nodded. "I also quite enjoy the privacy." He then admitted. "Hayao always makes sure I wont be disturbed when I'm here."

"The.. owner?" Maya asked and Edgeworth nodded. "So you know him?" she asked.

"I ones made sure that his brothers killer were put away for good." Edgeworth told. "The murderer nearly got away on the plead on self defence, but we found out that would indeed have been impossible, the murder itself was far to meticulous and well planned out for it to have been spontaneous. Turned out it was a an act of jalousie as the murderer thought the victim had stolen his girl-friend from him, really she left because she had gotten enough of the beatings."

"Auch." Maya blinked. "That sounds messy."

"The man was a psychopath with violent tendencies." Edgeworth shrugged. "Classic murder material."

"That's pretty cold." Maya muttered.

"I suppose when your job is to find out why some-one _is_ guilty, you learn how to emotionally distance yourself." Edgeworth commented. "It's pretty easy to forget when _your_ victory is proving some-one innocent, there will still be some-one out there whom was the actual murderer, and that person needs to be tried and put away as well."

"Oh." Maya muttered looking down grabbing the skirt on her lap.

"That's just life Maya." Edgeworth commented. "How-ever, I think we can agree it'll be a victory for both defence and prosecution, when the end result is that the real truth is revealed and the true culprit is the one brought to justice. In that way, we are merely two sides of the same coin. Either really works without the other, to find the real truth some-where in the middle of all of that mess."

"Oh I guess that's right!" Maya beamed looking up. "You came up with that by yourself?" she asked.

"Took me a while." Edgeworth then admitted. "After you and Wright saved me on that trial, I had to do a lot of thinking for myself... I don't regret becoming a prosecutor. I thought I might regretted it, but after thinking.. About what a prosecutor really is. No, not at all." He shook his head. "Von Karma had it wrong, a lot of prosecutors do unfortunately. And even some defence attorneys."

"Well, then you better prove that Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya exclaimed. "Show them how it's really done!"

And Edgeworth smirked at her. "You got it." He commented, just as the two balls of freshly made noodles were put in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

_For the last seven years, fifteen had spend every minute on every day trying to be perfect. _

_Emotions were a mistake, so he had locked them down and put them away. _

_Von Karma didn't appreciate tears or any complains at all, they were a weakness. _

_Franziska made fun of emotions and was a constant rival to match, especially since he was in fact the older one and not a real Von Karma at all. _

_And Franziska was not an easy person to stay a top off, he had to work every single day to merely stay ahead of her. _

_Emotions were not some-thing he wanted to deal with.. which suited him just fine! _

_His emotions were painful, extremely painful, and when he woke up with tears running down his eyes at night, breathing shallow breath as his heart banged in a racing competition with his breaths.. he would much rather that no one knew. _

_Least of all Von Karma.. _

_And it had worked! It had worked just fine, for fifteen years it had worked just fine, he had worked hard and achieved what he sought. _

_Seeming perfection, a strong demeanour, no one would ever call him weak.. no one but Von Karma that was. _

_And the Phoenix had showed up, and his carefully placed façade were slowly starting to crack.. and ones it had begun cracking, there was no turning back, there was no stopping it and no mending it, it all cracked into tiny pieces leaving Miles weak and vulnerable in a way he hadn't felt since he was a mere child. _

_He had no idea how to deal with this feeling of weakness, of helplessness. Un top of himself being accused for murder even. _

_But even after that, after he had been cleared and every-thing had been revealed.. really Miles were just even more confused than ever. _

_All he had spend those last seven years on, basically his entire lie.. It was a lie. _

_It was untrue, fake and.. not him at all. _

_Miles hadn't been true to himself.. to his own believes, and the trouble was that.. it was all to confusing right now. _

_He had lost his foundation, any security he had before, he didn't know what to believe and think, he was… lost. _

_And now it became apparent that if he was ever going to find a way out of this again, he needed space, room, a chance to gain a broader perspective. _

_And that was why, Miles now closed his suitcase tight, containing the most essential things for travelling. _

_"Are you.. quite sure about this sir?" _

_Miles glanced up from the suitcase, meeting the tall broad shouldered detectives gaze. "Quite." He told back in a stern tone. _

_"What I mean is.. your sure you don't want to at least tell Phoenix Wright or you know.. some-one else than me?" Gumshoe asked. "Why just me?" he asked confused. _

_"As if I would manage to have a moment alone any-where if every-body knew where I was." Miles snorted. "That does defeat the point of leaving doesn't it? Just imagine if I tried to give Phoenix Wright any good-bye, he would try to stop me." Miles commented dryly. "Probably drive all the way up to the air port and embarrass himself on the loud speaker." _

_"He's just worried about you sir!" Gumshoe told. "To tell the truth, so am I." he told. _

_Miles glanced up at him. "Don't be." He told. "If there's any real emergency I'm sure you will contact me, but you better make sure it'll be absolutely necessary." He told pointing at Gumshoe with that infamous finger. _

_"Yeah but.." Gumshoe hesitated. "I just got your cell-phone number, where will you actually go?" he asked. _

_Miles looked at Gumshoe lifting an eye-brow. "Do you realise my mother was actually English?" he asked. _

_Gumshoe blinked surprised. "No, I can't say I knew that." He admitted. _

_"She was." Miles told. "My father met her on a buisness trip to England, he was an American you know, after they got married he settled there and I got born there, I spend my first years at the borders of London, then mother died in a unfortunate traffic accident, that's when we moved to America and I met Wright in Grade school, a year after that my father died, and I moved with Von Karma to Germany." _

_"Ah, I suppose that explains your accent then." Gumshoe chuckled awkwardly scratching his neck. _

_"Quite." Miles nodded courtly. _

_"But erh.. what does that have to do with.. You know." Gumshoe asked. _

_"I thought I would visit England for a bit." Miles told. "I found out I got some distant family there, and I have some contacts to the British court, so I would like to witness some court procedures over there." He commented picking up a file flipping through it. "Then I thought I would go back to Germany and look up some old acquaintances."_

_"But Mr. Edgeworth sir, I just don't understand." Gumshoe admitted. "Why leave?" he asked. "And if you have to.. why insist on being alone?" he asked. _

_"I'm not alone." Miles commented. "Pesu is with me, she's twice as loyal as any person." He commented, and the dog was wagging her tail from where she laid on the floor, as if she knew. _

_"You know what I mean!" Gumshoe exclaimed. "Mr. Edgeworth, if it's me.. or us.. You do have friends here!" he told. "We just worry about you! If you want us to behave differently we will!" he told. "Honest!" _

_Miles glanced at him, and then shrugged as he slipped the file down in his case. "Please do excuse me, my flight is two hours from now, I need to drive now to reach the airport in time." He commented walking past Gumshoe towards the door. _

_"Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe called after him, and Miles stopped, turning his head looking at Gumshoe. _

_"Listen erh, I know.. That Von Karma guy, he.. he messed you up real bad! Can't be easy to find out your own mentor was, well." Gumshoe hesitated. "But you're not like that at all Mr. Edgeworth! You're a hero!" he told. "A real one! Just remember all the investigations we did together, you would always continue until you found the truth! Yeah I guess some court procedures have been unfortunate, but you would never lie or course trouble for innocent people! You help people, you're a really really good guy!" he told. "Honestly the world could do with more people like that, more heroes." He told. "Please don't let this stop you! I beg of you!" _

_Miles looked at Gumshoe, then suddenly, his lip curled in a smirk. "Don't be ridicules."_

_"Huh?" Gumshoe blinked. _

_"Gumshoe, I need time." Miles admitted in a slight frown. "I need things on a distance, and I need to think." He told. "There's to many distractions here I.. I can't even think." He told. "I don't know what's real any-more I just, need to figure it out." He told. "And.. I want to find out."_

_"Find out what?" Gumshoe asked confused. _

_"I want to find out what it truly means to be a prosecutor." Miles told. _

_"Sir.. if you don't wish to be a prosecutor any-more, you could easily put up your own law-firm right here in town." Gumshoe pointed out. "People would be bound to line up at your door in no time at all, you would be the most sought after defence attorney in town, I'm sure of it." _

_"I thought about that." Miles admitted. "But.. It doesn't seem quite right." He then admitted. _

_"You would be an excellent defence attorney sir, I'm sure of it." Gumshoe told. _

_"Of course I would be." Miles snorted. "How-ever.. I just, can't believe that all a prosecutor can do, is to be the bad person in court, there has to be more to it than that." He told. _

_"Of course there is sir!" Gumshoe exclaimed. "You were always a hero! Prosecutor or not prosecutor!" he stated surely. "Because you are a good man Mr. Edgeworth! A really good man! And you can use the law to find justice, what would I do if I couldn't send the criminals I caught to a capable prosecutor?" he asked. "All my affords would be completely wasted! The police department would be completely useless without good prosecutors!" _

_The smile Miles offered Gumshoe was kind of unlike him, it was not that nonchalant smirk that so often prided the prosecutors face, nor was it in any way sarcastic or better knowing. _

_In fact, it was kind of.. Appreciative, and even a little sad. It looked surprisingly genuine. "What good is a prosecutor whom can't stand firm in himself?" he asked. "Dick, I need you to keep up the work for me for a while." He told. "Keep an eye out for Phoenix wont you? The man is an imbecile, it seems he can't go very long without getting himself into the most ridicules kind of trouble." He commented in a slight eye-roll. _

_"I guess that's right." Gumshoe chuckled. _

_"Please don't worry about me." Miles asked his smile faltering, but his face still looking surprisingly.. not cold. "I just need to clear my head for a bit." He told. "I will be back." He promised in a challenging smirk. "So you better be ready for me, beside. I haven't had one single vacation since I was nine years old." He commented dryly. "I think I earned myself a holiday, don't you?" he asked Gumshoe in a lifted eye-brow. _

_"Well I guess so sir, HAHA!" Gumshoe laughed. "You do have a thing about working over time. So make sure you actually relax out there okay?" he asked._

_"Quite." Edgeworth nodded. "Come on Pesu, we're going." He called for the dog, whom immediately jumped up on her legs and ran out the door after Edgeworth. _

_First then did Gumshoe blink as he realised.. That was the only time ever, that Edgeworth had called him by his first name! And Phoenix Wright to!_

_Wow… that had to mean that he was being serious! Of course he was, he was Edgeworth, he was always serious, you didn't want to take lightly of any-thing Edgeworth decided himself upon. _

_Still.. for all the kind words that Gumshoe had easily yelled in Edgeworths direction, the simple use of his first name in that slight moment of intimidation meant the world to Edgeworth and he tried not to tear up as he yelled. "I'LL DO MY BEST TO KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! I PROMISE!" he yelled. "AND I'LL KEEP THINGS READY FOR YOU TO! IT'LL ALL BE READY FOR WHEN YOU COME BACK SIR! AND IN FINEST ORDER I PROMISE!" _

* * *

"So you've always liked samurai films?" Maya asked stuffing her face with the noodles, slurping them out.

Edgeworth smirked halfly amused by her antics as he himself ate way more refined. "Didn't Wright already confirm that?" he asked. "If I were to say no, that would be a clear contradiction thusly one of us would be lying, and we just had an excellent discussion upon the genre, so evidence would point in that direction." He commented pointing at her with his chop-sticks.

"Shesh, does every-thing have to go up in court procedures with you lawyer types?" Maya asked making Edgeworth smirk amused.

"Well, to answer your question honestly, I quite enjoyed those kinds of movies as a child, then I had a break for quite a few years, before well, I caught an episode of the steel samurai, and it reminded me of every-thing I used to love about that sort of shows." Edgeworth admitted in a light smile. "It brightened my day." He then admitted.

Maya blinked. "What made you stop watching?" she asked.

"Oh well you know." Edgeworth sighed. "The Von Karma household, under his roof it was about archiving perfection, so Franziska and I were coached to train to become prosecutors every single day, there wasn't much room for that sort of thing. And even if there were, Von Karma didn't really approve to much of that kind of thing."

"That sounds really harsh." Maya muttered. "Weren't you allowed to have any fun at all? That's terrible!" she exclaimed loudly.

Edgeworths mouth twisted up in a amused smirk. "At the time it didn't seem that way." He told. "It seemed like an honour and a great opportunity, I had sat my mind upon becoming the best prosecutor in the world, the best there were at that time had offered to take me in and teach me, I was dead set on doing all in my power to please him and become his true protégé, maybe even surpass him one day." then he sighed deeply. "It's only in retrospect you realise I might have just been a little bit confused.. A lot confused." He then admitted. "Now I just hope that…" he halted.

Maya blinked. "What?" she asked.

Edgeworth sighed deeply. "I'm trying to figure why I am even telling you this." He then admitted looking at her in a slight frown, as if he was suspecting her of tricking him into these admissions.

"Well, some-times you just need to talk to some-one!" Maya grinned. "And some-times a total stranger is just so much easier! Also, I like you Mr. Edgeworth! I like you a lot, I would never think less of you, and I think you know that!" she grinned. "Also I'm excellent with secrets! I never let any-thing slip when it has come to Nicks cases or personal things we are told out there by the people involved!" she grinned.

Edgeworth smirked, there really was some-thing about this girl that had sat him so much at ease these last hours that it didn't feel to bad talking about these things.

Perhaps it was her bright eyed naivety, perhaps it was because she was so transparent, and it was obvious she actually didn't demand any-thing from him at all, just genuinely enjoyed his company with no strings attached, perhaps it was her pure honesty in every-thing, perhaps it was her childish energy, perhaps it was every-thing combined. That just made Edgeworth relax, there was no need to pretend with this girl, she didn't expect any-thing or wished to twist any-thing out of him. She just wanted to hang out.

Then he sighed deeply. "Well.." he averted his eyes, truth was he hadn't spoken about these doubts to any-one at all, not even Phoenix or Franziska. "I hope I haven't become some kind of a mini Von Karma." He then admitted. "The man really hit many of his ways into my head real good, for a long time that was my entire life, him trying to teach me how to be him and me swallowing every little word as if it was candy. Because for a while, I really thought I wanted to _be_ him to." He sighed deeply blushing ashamed. "I let him get in my skull and change me, I didn't even question any-thing he said or did, just.. Followed blindly. A prosecuter should never do that, I realise that now.. Never just follow words blindly, you _have _to think for yourself, otherwise what are you but a drone?" he asked glancing up at Maya. "Yet now I can't let go of it, the Von Karma ways, without it feeling wrong."

"Oh I see!" Maya slammed a fist into the palm of her hand. "That was the deal with the cravat! It's a Von Karma cravat, so you considered removing it to distance yourself from Von Karma, but it felt wrong because it's also an Edgeworth cravat now!" she chuckled. "Don't worrie Mr. Edgeworth, I don't see it as a Von Karma cravat at all! I see it as an Edgeworth cravat! And you are nothing like Von Karma, so it really doesn't matter!" she beamed. "All that finger pointing and neatness, it's an Edgeworth thing now! And I still like you Mr. Edgeworth so there's no worries at all!"

Edgeworth smiled amused. Mayas carefree attitude truly was some-thing, and some-how.. it could rub off actually.

"It can't have been easy for you." Maya muttered. "When my mother disappeared.. Well I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have my sister to tell me what to do!" she exclaimed looking up. "And when my sister died, well if it hadn't been for Nick.. I don't think you ever let Von Karma change you I mean.. Not really. Just look at the court-room, you started to look after justice and truth _before _Von Karma was exposed for his lies, it was all you. _Your _ideals shining through! And it was _you _not Von Karma whom decided to change and look for truth.. Not many people are strong enough to admit when they are wrong." She sighed. "You're a very inspiring man." She told looking at him. "I hope I can take my opportunities to learn like you do.."

Edgeworth glanced at her, then exhaled deeply as he shook his head. "You are a very intelligent young woman Maya, don't let any-one tell you differently." He commented. "One day I should like to learn from you as well." He then admitted.

"Really?" Maya asked looking wide-eyed at Edgeworth.

"You had it very hard to." Edgeworth pointed out. "But here you are, happy.. Smiling. I.." he shook his head. "I would like to be able to do that myself one day." He admitted.

"Oh it's not so hard, just relax and enjoy today!" Maya beamed. "I think you were doing an excellent job this evening doing just that!" she grinned. "See you're smiling now!" she beamed. "It's okay Mr. Edgeworth, you're just not the jumping around type, but that doesn't mean you can't be happy! Just because people don't see it, doesn't mean it's not true!"

And Edgeworth smiled lightly at her. "I suppose you're right." He commented.

"Can I have dessert?!" Maya asked eagerly and Edgeworth frowned at her.

"Didn't you just eat that howl bowl of quality noodles? How can you have room for more?"

"There's always room for desert!" Maya exclaimed. "And look! They have chocolate fudge-cake! With straw-berries!" she exclaimed. "Please Mr. Edgeworth! in a fine restaurant like this it's bound to be really good! As in an experience I can take with me and treasure for-ever!"

"Fine." Edgeworth sighed deeply crossing his arms. "I suppose I could do with a cup of tea myself." he commented, never in a million years admitting that the excuse to just sit around in calm companionship with Maya was welcome.


End file.
